1. Technical Field
The technology disclosed herein relates to a camera body used in an interchangeable lens type of imaging device.
2. Background Information
Digital cameras and other such imaging devices have rapidly grown in popularity in recent years. A digital single lens reflex camera is a known type of digital camera. With a digital single lens reflex camera, when a subject is viewed through an optical viewfinder, light incident on the optical system (that is, the subject image) is reflected by a quick return mirror disposed along the optical path, and is guided to the viewfinder optical system. As a result, the subject image is converted into an erect image via a pentaprism or the like, and is guided to the optical viewfinder. Consequently, the user can view the subject image formed by the optical system through the optical viewfinder.
Meanwhile, when the optical system is used for imaging, the quick return mirror is retracted from the imaging optical path. As a result, the viewfinder optical path is switched to the imaging optical path, and when imaging is finished the quick return mirror returns instantly to its home position. This method is the same for both conventional silver halide cameras and digital cameras, as long as they are single lens reflex types.
However, imaging with an optical viewfinder can be extremely difficult for a novice who is inexperienced with the use of digital cameras.
In view of this, there has been a proposal for an imaging device having a monitor imaging mode (a so-called live view imaging mode) with which the subject can be viewed on a liquid crystal monitor during imaging (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2001-125173, for example).